1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to industrial electrical heaters of liquids, especially for pressurized rinsing and etching liquids.
2. Prior Art
Electrical heaters for liquids have been around for a long time. In certain industries (chemical, pharmaceutical, semiconductors, plating) there is a need to heat process liquids for high quality cleaning and etching of materials. For uniformity and quality control these liquids have to meet high purity standards and tight specifications concerning temperature, output pressure, pressure drop in the heater etc. While such equipment is available, there is still a need for minimum footprint, high reliability and flexibility in such equipment.